halofandomcom-20200222-history
M6G Personal Defense Weapon System
The M6G Magnum Sidearm is a United Nations Space Command ground weapon. Introduction The M6G Magnum is the dual wieldable successor of the M6C Magnum and the M6D Pistol seen in Halo:Combat Evolved and Halo 2 and is to be introduced in Halo 3 as a premium UNSC standard sidearm. It is a VERY good weapon on its own and is much like the M6D from Halo:Combat Evolved, exept with a little bit less power ,and a slower rate of fire than the M6D. The M6G has increased damage per hit compared to the M6C Magnum, but it has a Much slower rate of fire, and slightly lower accuracy than the Magnum does. This weapon is seen in the custom games of the Halo 3 Beta. Summary The M6G Magnum is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed, dual-wieldable, magnum caliber handgun. It seems to fire high explosive bullets (most likely 12.7x40mm, HE) from an 8 round magazine and has slightly less power than the M6D. It has a relatively fast rate of fire with great accuracy and range. It also does not have a scope. The M6G is the brainchild of the earlier M6 models, combining the power of the M6D, the very high accuracy from both the M6C and M6D, and decent magazine capacity-along with a stylish look. Physical Description And Appearance The M6G Magnum is a semi-automatic UNSC handgun designed in an Uzi layout. It most likely fires 12.7x40mm, High Explosive bullets and has an 8 round magazine which does not fit flush into the housing. The magazine is housed in the handle of the weapon as most semi-automatic handguns are. The M6G has a polymer handle, making it comfortable in the user's hands, along with a titanium alloy body, and it fires using the short recoil principle. The M6G must first be cocked before it can start firing. The slide, located on the top of the weapon, is used to chamber a round. From then on, the gases force the slide to move back and forth until the magazine is empty. Once the mag is empty, the slide locks back and the mag is dropped(using the mag drop button located on the handle). Once a new mag is placed in the housing, the slide catch, located above the handle, is pushed down and the slide launches forward chambering a round. The ejection port is located directly top of the gun. The M6G, having a rifled barrel, is similar to the M6D and somewhat similar to the M6C. The M6G has a chrome top with a 2x magnification scope attached to the front of the slide (although in Halo 3, the scope doesn't seem to be functional) like the M6D, however, the barrel seem to be longer than both M6 models. It also has a rather large trigger guard that encompasses the entire handle. The safety is located directly above the handle an both sides, allowing ambidextrous usage. This weapon, like the M6C, is dual-wieldable. The M6G is making its debut in Halo 3 and appeared in Halo:CE and Halo 2 as the M6D and M6C. on Snowbound.]] Changes From The M6D And M6C * Decreased magazine size from both the M6C Magnum and the M6D * Dual-wieldable (unlike the M6D) * No scope (M6D had a scope) * Increased damage per hit from the M6C Magnum * Lower rate of fire (than Both) * 5 shots to the head for kill (same as the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle) * Longer barrel (than both) NOTE: *The M6G has a MUCH slower rate of fire than the M6C Magnum did, but the higher damage per hit the M6G has makes up for the slower rate of fire, vice-versa with the Magnum (the Very Fast rate of fire that the M6C Magnum had made up for the lower power). M6G Magnum v.s. BR55HB SR Battle Rifle The M6G Pistol in Halo 3 equals in fire power, rate of fire, and range to the BR55 SR Battle Rifle, and the BR55 Battle Rifle. However, the BR55HB SR has a scope, which the pistol lacks, and the rifle's capacity (12 Shots) is greater than the pistol's (8 Shots), however the M6G has its advantages too. First of all, it is effective at close ranges, where the Battle Rifle is not. Secondly, dual M6Gs top both the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, and the BR55 Battle Rifle in power, rate of fire, and effectiveness. Trivia *Like the M6D, the M6G has Asian calligraphy stamped on the barrel, but in this case, they are Korean Hangul, not Japanese kanji. *This weapon has an additional melee attack but the same reload animation as the M6C. *The M6G magnum is equal in performance, fire rate, and power to the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle in Halo 3, as well as the BR55 Battle Rifle in Halo 2. Dual M6G's however, top both in effectiveness. Related Links *M6C Magnum Sidearm *M6D HE Magnum Sidearm *Covenant Carbine *BR55HB SR Battle Rifle Sources *Halo 3.com Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons